Battle of Dien Bien Phu on Sea
Battle of Dien Bien Phu on the Sea (Vietnamese language: Trận Điện Biên Phủ trên biển) is an informal term for a hypothetical battle that could have taken place between Vietnam and China in the South China Sea if the war between the two countries happened. This term came into being in the context of the escalating conflict over the South China Sea during the second decade of the 21st century, between Vietnam and China, on the one hand, and on issues of sovereignty over the South China Sea. In terms of its name, it provides a subjective view of Vietnam based on the name of a historic victory with the ironic implication that a strategic battle of naval, and Vietnamese navy will be defeated Chinese navy. Historical background * In the military history of Vietnam, battle of Dien Bien Phu (battle of Dien Bien Phu on land) took in 1954. This victory was of great importance and deep meaning, marking the greatest victory during the war Anti-French War of the Democratic Republic of Vietnam. This campaign was the strategic battle of Vietnam and was victorious, France was defeated and had to sign the Geneva Agreement to leave Vietnam. * In December 1972, US Air Force took 12 days air raid North Vietnam. This was the largest bombardment of US air forces in North Vietnam during the Vietnam War. The bombing ended on December 30, when the United States agreed to sign the Paris Agreement to leave Vietnam. This event was broadcast in Vietnam using the iconic "battle of Dien Bien Phu on sky" to emphasize its ultimate and grandiose significance. Marked target "hit for US pedestrian" completed. Over two years later, Vietnam reunited. Use current Currently, a formal war between Vietnam and China has not yet taken place in the South China Sea, the battle can be considered a strategic decision so it has not happened yet. The historian Dương Trung Quốc first mentioned this in an interview with the media on 14 May 2014: "Will Dien Bien Phu not only in the war but also in peace time. I give the biggest lesson of Dien Bien Phu is the will to self-determination but still know take the resources of presenttime, in other words, the support of our friends in the world, when our goals are righteous and righteous. And in the end all the wars we have covered our goal is to reach the goal we desire, to fight in the blood, to be peaceful in our independence and territorial integrity in order to harmonize with all nations. Talk about Dien Bien Phu (1954) do not forgot effort of the Independent State of Vietnam has done its utmost to mobilize peace, avoid bloodshed (1945-1946). For more than four months in France to mobilize peace and when forced to hold guns, we remember the opening sentence of the Call for National Resistance (20-12-1946): "We want peace, we was has been conciliatory, but ... We certainly do not expect any more Dien Bien Phu in battle on sea or on land. Like our ancestors, we are always looking forward to harmonizing with the whole world, especially with China, "bodering mountains, bodering rivers, bodering seas" but if we are forced to do so, we will do what our's father did." The term is also used by author Nguyễn Vũ Mộc Thiêng, director of a travel business company in Ho Chi Minh City, the article was published in the May 27, 2014 edition of Thanh Niên News. "On the surface, the Vietnamese lack of cooperation, or self-interest, seem to endure, but when the country be invade, they are differents. Those who wish to go to war, but if they are put on the same line, the Vietnamese will continue writing the history of our's country. Dien Bien Phu (land) in 1954 and "Dien Bien Phu in the air" in 1972. The Vietnamese people are preparing their spirits and will, if necessary, to spend "Dien Bien Phu on the sea", breaking the extravagant ambition of the Great Han Dream, wanting the hegemony of the East Sea." References Category:Disputed territories in Southeast Asia Category:First Indochina War Category:Political history of Vietnam Category:Political history of China